


Mates

by thefandombook



Series: All This Damn Love Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Erica Reyes, Awesome Erica, Cussing, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Light Angst, Wordcount: Over 1.000, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek telling Stiles they're mates and Stiles well..... Umm.<br/>~Edited 4/10/15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

Derek and Stiles were in Stiles' room watching BBC's Doctor Who which was Stiles favorite show and he couldn't thank Lydia enough for introducing it to him, they were in the middle of a Tenth Doctor marathon. Honestly Stiles couldn't even tell you why the Alpha was there and he certainly not about to straight up ask, after all there is no use in looking a gift horse in the mouth is there?

"Stiles, can we please we watch something else other than this please?"

"Derek my room my rules," Stiles said for the umpteenth time that afternoon. If it was anyone but Derek he would've been annoyed with constantly repeating himself and kick the irritating person out of his room.

"Ugh I get it already JESUS Doctor who is the best show ever okay," Derek said trying to do whatever he could to get out of watching the finale of season two he knew what happens and it always left him in tears. He would never tell Stiles but after the last pack meeting he wanted to see what made Stiles so happy so he watched all the seasons. Stiles was right this show is amazing but season two's ending will make him cry and he can't do that in front of Stiles. COME ON BBC COULDN'T THE DOCTOR HAVE A HAPPY ENDING JUST ONCE.

"Okay okay just let's get the end of this episode and then we will do what you want okay, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now shut up," Stiles said jokingly doing his best at subtle flirting.

Derek smiled not sure if Stiles was actually flirting or just messing around but rolled his eyes while following instructions and let Stiles watch his show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the episode was over and Stiles was done raving over it Stiles couldn't help himself he just had to ask okay don't judge him.

"Derek why are you here? I mean it's not that I don't want you here because I do. It's just that this is every unusual course of action for you?" Stiles said unsure if his wording had offended Derek and would cause him to leave. "I mean we don't usually hang out like this-well except for after pack meetings and they're usually on Fridays and today is Saturday which you totally already know since the meeting was yesterday, and you were there and I was there, really the whole pack was there too, because duh it was a PACK meeting and if the whole pack wasn't there then whats the point of having a meeting and speaking of points here's mine. I just wanted to know what the reasoning was for this strange but pleasant course of action," Stiles was a incredibly embarrassed babbling mess.

"Um.. Well I came here to tell you something important but when I came in you were watching Doctor Who and the whole pack knows how you feel about it so I just sat down and watched with you," Derek said trying not to be as awkward as he felt, his chest was tight and he knew was screwed this is going to hard enough for Derek to get out he didn't need Stiles acting all cute and nervous to distract him.

" Um okay. What do you have to tell me?" asked Stiles.

"Okay I need you to promise first not to get mad, okay?

"Promise."

"Good and I'm sorry before hand."

"Oh no what did you do?"

"Well, Stiles a werewolf has something we like to call a mate it's short for soul mate but it can mean the a partner, and it usually does, for the other type of mating. Anyway well.. You just happen to be mine," Derek said awkwardly trying to sound as if he wasn't nervous.

"WHAT?!?"

"Yeah, I know it's a bit-'

"INSANE?!? How long did you know about this?'

"Well.. since you were 16," Derek rushed out. "Wait before you get mad I didn't tell you because come on Stiles you were 16! I didn't want to ruin your life! What was I supposed to say? "Hey well I'm in love with you and so is my wolf and there is no one else I'm going to love like I love you." If I told you that you would give up you hopes and dreams of going out with Lydia and date me due to the fact you're a self-sacrificing idiot and indulge my hopes of you loving me even though you don't. "  
As Derek said that Stiles felt his shock and anger slip away from him and he just moved over to Derek and just put his head on Derek chest and listen to the Alpha's heart beat. It is hard to describe how Stiles is feeling and after 5 minutes of thinking about ways to tell Derek just how much he loves him, Stiles just looked up and just kissed Derek passionately. Derek was shocked and after a moment kissed Stiles back finally claiming his mate as his own, sparks flew behind their eyelids of new and when they pulled apart and they pressed their foreheads together.

Stiles smiled at Derek,"You idiot, I love you too gosh I've loved you for years, numskull. Have a little faith in me," he said before pecking at Derek's lips. "And I'm self-sacrificing? Do you even know yourself?"  
Derek had the ghost of a smile trace his lips, "Stiles you need to know what you are saying here okay, right now are telling me forever okay is that okay with you?"

"Yes, dumb-ass,"

Derek kissed Stiles this time and pressed him into the couch and ran his fingers through his hair, touching him where ever he could without breaking the kiss until he pulled away from Stiles' lips and kissed down his neck. Stiles' breathless moans filled the room and the didn't notice when Erica entered the room. She opened the door smiling she knew what she was going to find.

"Well it seems Mom and Dad have finally gotten to together," Derek growled at her and threw a pillow which Erica easily dogged giggling at her adoptive parents and leaders of her pack. She couldn't wait to tell the rest of the pack and warn them not to go to Stiles' for a couple of days after all her their study group could wait a day or two. Stiles blushed as Erica left smiling and laughing at the two.

"Mom?"

Derek kissed him in a effort to remind Stiles of their previous actions and to convey how much he really didn't care.

"Who is Mom?," Stiles questioning Erica's comment to his mate when pulled away to take a breath.

Derek gave a slightly annoyed sigh and answered, "You are, and we wasting the time we could be using to do more valuable things like kissing."

"Derek, I am not-"

Stiles was interrupted with a "mmpth" and a pair of lips took his own and drowned him in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like it don't be a afraid to comment I am currently thinking about making this a series tell me if you want more.


End file.
